Recently, a common method used by a device to display information includes providing an information portal operable by a user; and executing, by the user, designated operations on the information portal to trigger the device to display an information set corresponding to the information portal. The information set includes at least one piece of information, and the designated operations described herein refer to the user selecting an information portal using an instruction input apparatus (for example, a mouse, a keyboard, or a remote controller) and controlling the instruction input apparatus to send a “confirm” instruction.
Generally, a text, an image, a video, etc., can be used as an information portal. In other words, an information portal may display a text, an image, a video, etc. For a situation where an image is used as an information portal, the image may be a poster (the poster refers to an electronic image used to introduce information related to a drama, a movie, a sports event, an artistic performance, a seminar, for example, and the poster used as the information portal may be referred to as a major poster) as shown in FIG. 1, or may be an icon as shown in FIG. 2, etc. In an event that a poster is used as an information portal, for example, a user may control a cursor to move to a certain major poster displayed by a device to implement a selection on the information portal through an operation of a mouse. The user may then send a “confirm” instruction to the device to trigger the device to display an information set corresponding to the selected major poster by clicking a left button of the mouse. The information set may include, but is not limited to, at least one poster other than the selected major poster.
The above information display method has a defect that a process thereof is relatively tedious and inefficient due to the need of performing a selection of an information portal and sending of a “confirm” instruction in order to be able to trigger a device to display an information set corresponding to the information portal.